KickBraseAuslly Stories
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: Love Couples are Dating and it's a loving time to have a time. What well happened that they not having a lovely date. this is a ture
1. Chapter 1 - Date Out

Kick/Auslly/Brase Dreams – Love Story

**Chapter 1 – Date Out **

**This is another story of Kick/Auslly/Brase Love Story. And I really execting for College soon is on 3****rd**** of Feb. Please enjoy the Story.**

Kim: Hey I really execting for our first date with the boys

Bree: Me two

Ally: Me three

I got my dress out and it's a blue dress images/default_ , I put it on and went out of the bathroom

Kim: So what do u think

Allly: it's really cool kim

Bree; Yeah I love the outfit

Kim: Okay it's Bree turn to choose a dress

Bree's Dress is a red one  ?iid=3715893&SearchQuery=red%20dress&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Red She came out of the bathroom as well

Ally; Amazing Dress. Bree

Kim; That a good choice for a dress

Bree: Thanks

Kim: Last one is Ally to choose a dress

Ally Dress is a white  ?iid=3787772&cid=9419&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Black She came out of the Bathroom.

Bree: Wow! I wish I have a dress as that

Kim: Well

Ally; it fit. I love it Thanks Kim

Kim: your welcome

***At Jack's House* **

Jack: I really execting as well to date with the girls

Chase: Me two

Austin: Me three

I got my suit out and it's a Black suit ?iid=3393092&cid=5678&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Black I went out of the bathroom

Jack: Now what do u think

Chase: Jack your suit really cool

Austin: it looks great Jack

Chase's suit and it's a Grey Suit ASOS/ASOS-Slim-Fit-Blazer-in ?iid=2886159&cid=5678&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Grey he went out of the bathroom as well

Austin; Cool Suit Dude

Jack: That a good choice for that suit

Chase: Thanks

Jack: Last but no less Austin choose a suit

Austin's Suit is a Black and Grey suit  ?iid=3317979&cid=5678&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Grey He went out to the bathroom

Chase: that was the best suit I never seen

Jack: Well

Austin: it's fit. Thanks Jack

Jack: Your welcome Austin

Now we went to the woods to see the thing tables were great and music was good to hear. We sit one of the tables (it has the names on the table for a lady and a man to sit with) the Girls came to the woods and they got shocked the table looks beautiful and the man's waiting for us to sit with Ally sit with Austin, Bree sit with Chase and I sit with Jack. He saw my dress and said

Jack; Wow! You look beautiful Kim

Kim: Thanks Jack

Jack; So u like it

Kim: Yes I love it

Jack smiled at me and I really hungry they gave us the good foods. After eating we dance to the night sky.

Kim: The night is really romance

Jack: yeah it is

End of Chapter 1 of the Love Story of Auslly/Brase/Kick. Please review the story.


	2. Chapter II - Brase and Kick Band

Brase and Kick – Guaitrs and Singers

**Chapter 2 – Guitars and Singers**

This is Chapter 2 of Brase and Kick. And is a thing going on with Guitars is Chase and Jack and the Singers is Bree and Kim. They in a band.

* * *

***Kim's House* **

Bree: Hey Kim!

I was in the shower to take a shower. And I hear Bree calling me

Kim: Yeah Bree

Bree: do u know which song are we singing for the talent show

Kim: Yeah. The song is 'Good time'

Bree: with the boys. Who plays the guitars

Kim: yeah

Bree: Okay

* * *

**Sorry About this Chapter 2 on Brase and Kick they have a rock band and please Review this one.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kick - Date at the Movies

**Chapter 2 – Loving Date Part II**

Sorry Guys this is Chapter 2 and a review just came last week when I doing my thing. It really okay that I well make a jealous in this chapter 2. but this is from Purple Heart (Thanks for the Review) I well make one for this chapter. Please review it.

"Amazing! I think u should do a chap. where the girls find out their boyfriends (Brett, Marcus, and Elliot) cheated on them and Chase, Austin, and Jack comfort them." – Purple Heart

* * *

***At the Bench***

Jack; so what are u going to do on tonight.

Kim: I don't know Jack

Jack; Well I don't know either Kim

Kim: *giggles*

Jack: hey kim. U want to watch a movie with me

Kim: are u sure Jack

Jack: Yes

Kim: Okay yes I well come with u to the movies

Jack: meet me at the movies at 7:00

Kim: 7:00 that okay

* * *

***Line* **

Kim: so should u keep going to work

Jack saw his watch and he needs to go to Dojo.

Jack: I have to go

Kim: Okay.

Jack: see u at 7:00

Kim: yup see u at 7

_Brett saw me and Jack talking in the bench with the cherry blossom. And he came to see me._

Brett: Hey Kim

Kim: Oh hi Brett what are u doing here

Brett: I want to have a talk with u

Kim: Sure. What up

Brett: are u going a date with Jack

Kim: Yeah I am

Brett: I well see u at school

Kim: Yeah. Sure Brett

* * *

**This is Chapter 2 of Loving Date. Jack and Kim are dating. I think Brett is really comfort that Jack and Kim are dating. So sorry about the Jealous one of it. So Review it. **


End file.
